school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Stan Marsh
Stanley "Stan" Marsh is one of the four protagonists of the TV series, South Park. He is also the main protagonist of the movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. He is voiced by Trey Parker. Appearance Stan is mostly shown wearing a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, blue jeans, and black shoes. Under his jacket, he either wears a red and blue baseball shirt or a white T-shirt/v-neck. He also wears a blue Terrance and Phillip shirt to bed and a green suit for special occasions. In some episodes, it is clear he has black hair (like his father Randy) when his hat is partially or completely removed - this was first seen in "A Very Crappy Christmas". Side Outfits * In the Console Wars Arc, The Stick of Truth, and Chapter 2 of Metal of Trust, Stan wears a blue helmet with metal trim and a red feather, a brown sleeveless top, a dark green cape, gray wristbands, a dark brown belt with a silver buckle, and his blue jeans and black shoes. * In Chapter 3 of Metal of Trust, Stan discards his hat and jacket and wears a light blue Terrance & Phillip t-shirt * In Seasons 22 & 23, he wears a light brown ringer t-shirt with "100% HEMP Tegridy Farms" written on it in black. In Advanced Education & Senior Year, he wears this underneath his jacket. Personality Stan is probably the most relatable of the four boys. He has a deadpan sense of humor and frequently finds himself frustrated with the stupidity of his father and the general adult population. Several episodes show him learning how the adult world works and about 90% of the time he winds up walking away in total disbelief of said adult's inane logic. Stan is an avid animal lover, as he has a fondness for most animals, especially whales and dolphins, he even sets out to save them from the Japanese in "Whale Whores". He was willing to give up eating meat after finding out that veal was made from tortured calves. Stan has had a long-running crush on Wendy Testaburger. He had an unfortunate habit of throwing up whenever she talked to him. Stan usually takes on more daring pursuits just to impress her, most notably in the South Park movie where he helped form an organisation dedicated to saving Terrence and Phillip. When Wendy broke up with him, Stan was nearly suicidal and decided to hang out with the Goth Kids. This phase predictably ended after one episode when Stan realised that his life was revolving around Wendy too much anyway. After several seasons of giving her the cold shoulder, Stan teams up with Wendy to uncover a conspiracy among the girls. This is enough for them to rekindle their romance and they become a steady couple. Biography Before the School Daze series, the boys as children tricked a younger Trent Boyett into starting a fire which they believed they could put out with their urine but were unable to, resulting in Trent Boyett getting sent to juvie for 5 years. Years Later, he got out and tried to get revenge, but the boys got him arrested again for causing a similar incident.. Later on, Stan and his friends teamed up with Spongebob, Patrick, and Finn to compete against Scott Tenorman in a swim race in order to get Patrick out of middle school. They succeeded, however, Scott proceeded to take Patrick hostage and threatened to kill him. That’s when Jesus showed up and took him to hell. After that, He made a few minor appearances in the series. Prior to the High School Years series, Stan was only seen in flashbacks, cameos, or drawings, and never made any physical appearances, though he was mentioned on various occasions. Stan made his first physical appearance in the High School Years series, where he and Kyle are walking outside of Kenny's hose and see him walking his brother Willy out the door. In the Paradise series, Stan and his friends join Tom and the gang at Nona's house, help Nona fix her TV cable, where they hang out together and help Nona fix her TV cable in the episode "Cable Crew". In the Animas Extravaganza series, where Stan, along with his friends, finds Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper outside of Catman's house and lets them stay with him until they reunited with the rest of the crew. Later, Willy finds the trio and takes them back to Milford to meet up with the rest of the gang, but not before a battle with Cartman. He doesn't appear in any AE episodes after that. Near the end of the series, they help out Caillou's team by sending Mysterion to send messages to Tom and co, only for Mysterion to be taken down by Tord Larsson and his alliance. In the Oak House series, during the Hershey Park Arc, he joins the gang as they go on a trip to Pennsylvania. There, they meet up with the Heroes, and together, they go to Gettysburg and Hershey Park before parting ways. In the Advanced Education series, Stan and his friends meet up with Willy after they got arrested for being framed for a school shooting. The boys sneak into the school with Willy, and later joins the gang on yet another trip to the movies, where they see "The Grinch", and go out to eat at Not Your Average Joe's afterwards. Later, they join our heroes again, and together, they go to Plimoth Plantation. He has made a few cameos after that. In the Senior Year series, an alternate version of Stan appears in "Time Rupture 3: Road to Wampanoag". Not much has changed for Stan in this timeline, except that he still works at his dad's Tegridy Farm, but it is much more successful, thanks to support from the McCormicks. He is present when Alex and Rigby visit the McCormick household. In "Wolves", he visits the Connellys household along with this friends to see the Life is Strange 2 finale. In "Critters", he, along with his friends and Randy, team up with our heroes and rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery StanMarsh-0.png Stan_AE.PNG Stan_FS.PNG Stan_SY.png